yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Goblin Ambush/Froglip's threat/Master Eon to the Rescue
Here is how Princess Yuna and her freinds encountered the Goblins in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. That night, Everyone gets settled in to make camp. Princess Yuna: Alright, Guys, Let's unpack out gear and rest up for tonight. Golden Queen: Of course, Princess Yuna. Snowdrop: Hunter, Do you think Master Eon will meet us soon? Hunter of Avalar: Have faith, Snowdrop. Dusty Crophopper: How're you doing so far, Ishani? Ishani: So far, I'm doing just fine. Ember: I'm so happy for Dusty and Ishani. Cynder: Me too, Ember. Stary: At least we're safe. Just then, There has been a strange machinery noises and sees cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave. Princess Yuna: What's happening!? Brownie: I don't know! Red Beret: Everyone! Hang on! Soon, They started sliding down. Meanwhile, On of the Pure Ones were spying on Yuna and the others and reported to Shan-Yu, Kludd and Nyra. Nyra: We're getting close to them. Shan-Yu: Now, We'll get the Journals to free Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Metal Beak/Kludd: It will be done soon. Meanwhile, The entire Company falls down a chute, Slides through a tunnel, And lands in a giant wooden cage. As they struggle to get up, A horde of goblins attacks them, Takes away their weapons, And drags them all away. Thunder Spectrum: What's going on? What's happening? What do they want?! Gill Runt: I don't know, But I got a feeling that we're about to find out! Prince Froglip: I feel a song coming on! Prince Froglip begins to sing Down in Goblin Town. :Clap snap, the black crack Grip, grab, pinch, and nab Batter and beat Make ‘em stammer and squeak! Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town With a swish and smack And a whip and a crack Everybody talks when they’re on my rack Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs You wont last long on the end of my prongs Clash, crash, crush and smish Bang, break, shiver and shake You can yammer and yelp But there ain't no help Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town Prince Froglip: Well, Men. It looks like we had visitors and not just any visitors, Princess Yuna and Company. Princess Yuna: Oh, No! Prince Edmond: Prince Froglip, What do you want with us? Prince Froglip: You're about to find out as soon as Shan-Yu, Kludd and Nyra finds you. And regain the Journals. Princess Yuna: Shan-Yu, Kludd and Nyra!? Dusty Crophopper: It can't be! Princess Yuna: You'll never get away with it! Suddenly, Out of nowhere, Master Eon came out of nowhere. Master Eon: You will not harm them! Snowdrop: Is that Master Eon? Nyx: He made it! Prince Froglip: You'll pay for that, Wizard! So, Prince Froglip and Master Eon fought. Rainbow Chakra: Whoa, Look at them fight. Master Eon: (used his staff and blasted Froglip) Prince Froglip: I will take that! (runs to grab the Journals) Princess Flurry Heart: NO YOU WON'T! (magically used a forcefield) Princess Yuna: (used her magic as she and Star Swirl blasted Froglip away) Prince Froglip: (screaming as he fell) Princess Skyla: Alright! Laval: Guys, We were so worried! Terrafin: Are y'all okay? Bronze Bracelet: We're okay, Terrafin. Master Eon: This way! Quickly! One of the goblin jumped at Yuna and they all fell. Princess Yuna: WHOA!!! Goblin: (yells like Goofy as he and Yuna fell) And Yuna fell into the river as the whirlpool sucked the goblin away. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225